Auror Academy: First Year
by AtomicJellyFish
Summary: After the Final Battle, Harry, Ron, and Neville are given the option to attend the prestigious Auror Academy. A military like institution, the trio have to endure the hardship, as well as have teamwork and endurance, just to survive the first year.
1. Prologue

A/N: This was meant to be in the beginning of the story (Stupid Jellyfish put the 1st Chapter in before it). Here you are introduced to the antagonist of the series, and understand that, unlike Voldermort, he doesn't dick around. A more detailed explanation in the 1st chapter, but essentially, Harry, Ron, and Neville at the Auror's closest equivalent to a military academy.

Disclaimer : Don't own anything but the original characters and plot.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

_**-Anonymous-**_

The messenger ran through the steamy jungle, hacking away at the branches with a powerful swipe of his wand. Sweat streamed down his face, as he broke out onto the tropical beach. Panting and gasping, he didn't stop as he sprinted down the strip of sand, splashing a little bit in the perfect sky blue waters on his body to cool off. He ran unnaturally fast, and every time his feet would make contact with the water, steam would boil up his legs.

In front of the running man, at the end of the beach, was a sandy colored castle that gleamed in the tropical sunlight. It's high and imposing walls extended into the jungle. On the other side of the fortress, was pad that branched off the wall to hover over the beautiful ocean. Centered on the pad, was looked to be a large sandy colored cannon pointed out to sea. Rising above the hub of the castle was a tower of the same color. All along its length were red stain glass windows, while a large red crystal floated underneath a gently swept arch at the top.

In the face of the wall, in front of the man, a section of the smooth stone seemed to pop forward, and slide off to the side… as if done by magic. The man ran through the opening, and wiped the sweat off his tan brow. Inside it was much cooler, but flooded with red and orange lights.

A guard stepped forward, his golden armor scattered the red rays around the room, and drew a sword that cackled with magical fire.

"Messenger of the Sun, you rush to the _Temple of Sol_ without care and disregard. How do I know that you weren't followed?"

The gasping man, knelt in front of the warrior, "Guardian, I come with news of our ally… Lord Voldermort." His heart was beating wildly, "About his downfall."

The Guardian nodded, and sheathed his sword. "So be it, travel up the tower and tell the Emperor."

"The sun shines."The messenger said as he ran up the staircase.

"On all his subjects." The Guardian responded.

Moving quickly, and with a trail of small fire behind him, the tan man ran up multiple staircases until he reached a pair of ornate doors. Two Guardians nodded at him, and pushed open the heavy doors.

On the opposite side was a grand hall that had sunlight spilling into it. At the far end sat an empty golden throne with soft red furs piled on it as cushion. The messenger extinguished his feet, and immediately felt cooler as a tropical breeze rolled in through the open doors on either side of the grand room. Moving quietly and not nearly as fast as before, the Messenger moved to the doors behind the throne.

Stepping outside, he found himself stepping out on the large pad that hung over the ocean. Sitting cross legged in front of the Great Cannon was a strong looking man. He wore only a pair of white baggy pants, his blonde hair was short, and he had his head turned up towards the sun.

"Welcome, Messenger. What news does the sun send me?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Emperor!" The tan man said, as he dropped to the ground, "Lord Voldermort has been defeated. His forces have scattered, and the Aurors are hunting them down as we speak," Trying to steady his breathing, he spoke more, "The Death Eaters are no more."

No emotion passed over the Emperors face. "Who killed our ally?" He asked gently.

"A teen, Sir, Harry Potter."

"Ah, the boy who lived." The Emperors eyes snapped open, and if the messenger looked up, he would have seen his eyes glowed orange with a magical fire, much like the Guardian's sword downstairs.. He walked over to the man who was kneeling before him.

"How far did you run, Messenger?" The Emperor asked.

The Messenger, thinking he was in trouble, tried to calm is breathing and heartbeat, "From the City, Emperor. This Messenger was in London before he apparated to the City of Sol." "You used the power of the Sun to aid you the entire time?" Said the Emperor as he walked away and reached the steps the lead up to the Great Cannon. "Yes, Emperor." The Messenger responded. Nodding, he asked another question, "That is a lot of power to control, Messenger. What drove you?" "My dedication to the Sun & my Emperor." He said, shaking. The Emperor put a hand on the Cannon, and breathed deeply. The pad that held the Cannon was almost as large as a Quidditch pitch, while the Great Cannon was as big as a fully grown dragon. It was sandy colored, with large red crystal bands. At the end was a dark opening, with soot turning it black.

"This Cannon was built to direct the sun's cleansing power on our enemies. It took ten years to construct, and hundreds of technowizards to design it." His hand tenderly touched the breech with which the Cannon had red wires running up too, "So strong, so powerful… in yet we have never used it on our enemies. But no longer."

The blonde man walked to the messenger, and put a hand on his on the panting man's ridged shoulder. "You have the fire in you. You have proven yourself dedicated to the cause. Rise."

Unsure, the Messenger rose, but did not look up. "Look at me," The Emperor softly demanded.

His eyes made contact with the Emperors magical eyes. He noticed a grin on the superior man's face, but remained stoic and showed no emotion.

"Respectful, strong willed, and a gifted with the power of the sun." He nodded, "What is your real name and department?"

Trying not to stutter, the man responded, "Jon Delaqui, Emperor, Messenger of the Great Sun Cannon department."

"You are no longer a Messenger of the Sun, Jon Delaqui." The Emperor conjured golden metal arm bands to go around the biceps. "As the Phoenix Lord, I invest into you the grade of Sol Captain. You shall be in charge of the Great Cannon. And today, you fire it for the first time in order to cleanse this world. Come, Captain."

"Yes, Emperor." The recently promoted Captain said. Jon was thoroughly surprised and unable to speak more. Everyone had heard of the Emperors great gifts and humility to his comrades. But this was a lot, to be promoted from a lowly Private to Captain in a matter of minutes.

They walked down a stair case to a control room. This control room was unlike any muggle control room. It was dark, with magical displays that projected numbers and figures in a translucent-sphere that floated in the middle of the room. Around it the floating sphere, on the ground, was a circular island that sat multiple technowizards. Their white robes contrasted sharply with the dark room.

The recently promoted Sol Captain of the Cannon, and the Phoenix Emperor stood on a small balcony that was at level with the magical sphere. Noise in the room died down quickly, as the Emperor prepared to speak,

"Today, I have received news that our Ally has fallen." He spoke with a strong voice that demanded attention and respect, "Lord Voldermort has fallen at the hands of Britain's Aurors and a simple boy. I tell you that the Sun Empire is not as weak as our previous ally. And, I here by decree that today is when we take the fight to our enemy. Arm the Cannon. Target the nearest British Wizard Town and prepare to fire, Captain… take charge of your Cannon."

"The Sun shines on you Emperor." And proceeded to walk to his position at the edge of the balcony. Here, he watched the Technowizards work.

One spoke, who stood below him, reported, "Twilight Center, Grand Cayman Islands locked, Captain. Permission to fire?"

Captain Delaqui, turned towards his superior, and waited for permission. The Emperors' orange eyes locked on to his, and with a small nod, granted authorization.

"Granted." Jon said, "May the Sun's power cleanse those who oppose us."

All doors on the fortress shut and locked, while inside the Cannon, a sickly orange-white blob began to form. Deep underneath the control room, large orange crystals began to light up, illuminating the clear wires that delivered the power to the mighty Cannon. A heat haze formed on the pad, as temperatures exceeded the tropical air around it. At the same time, for a short moment, the magical build up in the Cannon caused the Castle's anti-muggle and invisibility wards to drop, allowing it to be seen by all.

The control room itself started rumbling, while Technowizards ran from console to console, ensuring the Cannon was ready to fire. Then, there was a sudden absence of shaking and sound, before a great thunderclap of energy was released. A stream of white hot magical energy left the muzzle, and ionized the air instantly around it. The beam arced through the air, before disappearing over the horizon.

Large slabs of stone opened on the bottom side of the platform, and fire and steam erupted down into the crystal waters below… a by-product of any leftover magical energy in the system. The tip of the Cannon glowed white hot, as did the part of the pad the energy passed over. In the control room, Technowizards, the Captain, and the Emperor watched a rune depicting the beam travel across the Caribbean.

"Subjects, watch the destructive power of the Empires might. Non-believers will at least receive mercy in a quick death." The Emperor shouted.

Twilight City was a gleaming version of Diagon Alley. It was the second largest settlement of Witches and Wizards in the Caribbean after the Magic Quarter of Havana. Protected by anti-muggle spells, it appeared to most as a section of overgrown jungle, but in reality, it was a jewel in the Caribbean. A couple citizens noticed a streak across the blue sky, and wondered what it was. This was their last thoughts.

The magical beam hit the center of Twilight City, and vaporized every building and person within a half mile radius. Molten plasma formed from the in the crater, shooting high into the sky, before falling back down to the earth. Hell had been created on the surface of the planet for a few minutes, before it began to stabilize. Though it took a while to cool, the land began to solidify, and crack. Glass coated the ground, and soon all that remained was a crater of a once rich city.

Muggle authorities responded with firefighting equipment and battled the blazing jungle though the night. When it was all over, muggle news sources stated that "It was lucky the meteorite struck a non-inhabited section of the island," while Witches and Wizards mourned across the world at the luckless city.

Nobody knew the wiser.

* * *

~AJF


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So here is a little something I have been bouncing around in my head for a little bit. The concept is the schooling & training that Harry, Ron, and Neville all went through to become Aurors. Now, I imagine the Academy would be very military-like due to the demanding job. The Aurors are, after all, the closest thing 'wizards' have to a military or police force. The Auror Academy is a three year institution that trains all Aurors for Britain, as well as the Commonwealth nations.

I hope to have a trilogy that covers the Trio's all three years at the Academy, as well as what Hermione, Ginny, and others in the Harry Potter universe are doing at the same time. So, I present to you, Harry Potter's first year at Auror Academy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter universe, only the plot of this story, and the original characters within it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Hey hey, everyday!_

_Hey hey, everyday!_

_Auror Corp all the way!_

_Auror Corp All the way!_

"Why did we ever decide to do this, mate?" Ron Weasley managed to gasp out.

"It seemed so much better six months ago." Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world agreed before completing another set of ironmans.

Another drop, another roll, and another push up; the workout routine was quickly tiring out the duo. All around them, in matching maroon sweat suits, were 8 other Auror Academy Cadet Candidate. The early morning dew made their physical training uniforms, or PT gear, wet and cling to their bodies. They would all be shivering if they weren't exerting so much energy.

"I have to agree with Ron," Neville Longbottom said from Harry's left, "At least we didn't… *gasp* have to take the N.E.W.T.'s."

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, shut your bloody traps. Twenty push-ups, now!" A young man in a black PT gear yelled from the front of the group. Cadet 1st Class Io, the Cadet Auror in charge of 1st Company, was tough on all of them. His blue eyes would cut through every cadet candidate, and his perfection would make anyone feel like they weren't enough.

Cadets who were in their 3rd year, their last year, at the Auror Academy were in the ones in charge of the cadet candidates, or FUNG'S (F-ing New Guys) as the upper class called them. C/1st Class Io was one of these 3rd years, and he was a part of the cadre that was to beat them into shape. The current mission of every Cadet Candidate currently was to simply survive the final day before their recognition. That day meant they would no longer be Cadet Candidates, but become a Cadet Third Class.

This three year institution was designed to train and license the future Auror's of Britain and those nations apart of the commonwealth. The Academy was in the Mourne Mountains, in the remote areas of Northern Ireland, south of Belfast. There was a small campus, with a small castle at its center.

Pushing out the twenty pushups, the fastest, Harry snapped to parade rest. Ron soon followed, followed by a very red faced Neville. Every day for the past six months they had been gotten up 4:45am and, as a company, did their morning workout, followed by getting into their uniforms and reporting to morning formation. Academy days were very much so different than the eccentric lifestyle that most Cadet Candidates had experienced at their previous schools. But they were training to be Aurors, and that demanded a tough and regimented way of life. On the very first day, the Regimental Commander told the frightened students that being an Auror demanded a strong stomach, fast reflexes, and the ability to take pain. Here, he had said, was where they were going to 'bend 'em, break 'em, and make 'em'.

"Outstanding job this morning!" C/1st Class Io shouted, standing at parade rest in front of the panting Cadet Candidates. "Six months ago, you could barely do a push up. Living in the wizarding world normally makes people lazy… it made you lazy." Pointing at them as he said it, "But over the months I have watched you. You have grown, you have listened, and you have suffered. But you have done this as a team."

He did his staring thing again, making ever Cadet Candidate feel like he was talking to them directly. "We started with twenty-two, and we are at ten. The other three companies have even less." He smiled approvingly, "You have proven that I was lucky enough to receive the company with the strongest Cadet Candidates. And I know this, because your squad leaders have pushed you harder in a way 2nd, 3rd, or 4th Companies could only dream about."

Nodding, "Tomorrow, you get recognized. Tomorrow, you join the rest of the Cadets here at the Academy. Tomorrow, you enter the family and become sisters and brothers with those that came before you. Tomorrow, will be one of my proudest moments, for tomorrow, you are on the path to become Aurors!"

His speech inspired Harry, and he felt his heart thump stronger in his chest. C/1st Class Io always had a way with words, be it yelling at you to push out a few pushups, or congratulating you on a good job. Harry was getting giddy because recognition also meant less PT and getting yelled out and their first liberty, or break, since they first got here.

"What are you?!" Io shouted.

"The best-the best-unlike the rest! 1st CO, HOORAH!" The group shouted.

"Company, HO!" The Cadet Candidates snapped to attention, with their backs straight, arms to their sides, and eyes locked forward. "Squad Leaders, take charge of the company!" He commanded, and two 2nd year cadets cracked out sharp salutes, which C/1st Class Io smartly returned it and walked away.

The two Squad Leaders were each in charge of half of the company. Harry's and Ron's Squad Leader was a silly, yet strong headed lady, known as C/2nd Class Richardson. She led 1st Squad well, and competed with 2nd Squad often. Her colleague was C/2nd Class James, a quiet, but steady Cadet.

"Alright, you sorry lot! Let's see if we can beat those 2nd Squad losers to morning formation." C/2nd Class Richardson shouted. "Right-TURN!" Together, 1st Squad turned, "Forward MARCH!"

1st Squad started moving, with 2nd Squad right behind them.

"2nd place gets no glory!" Richardson yelled, before ordering the FUNG's to double time.

* * *

_"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing"  
__**- Edmund Burke**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt, made official Minster of Magic only a few weeks ago, stood before the rows of black blue and white uniformed cadet candidates. His podium was on a stage, where the Aurors in charge of the Academy where sitting in their crisp and sharp uniforms. The stage itself sat in the middle of the parade field that was in front of the 'Observatory'. Observatory was the nickname of the main hall in the Academy, due to its odd dome and telescope that sat in the center of the small castle, as the Academy was used for magical science before its current use.

Kingsley voice boomed out over the Cadet's that stood in the field, aided by a Soronus spell.

"You have accomplished what few have done. Everyone who stands in front of me has entered the most dangerous profession in the wizarding world, and there is a good chance that you, or someone you know, will die in the field." He cast his gaze down, "I have lost good friends."

Harry felt a twinge of pain, but didn't dare show it. He knew Kingsley spoke of Moody, Tonks, and the Longbottoms, amongst countless other Aurors that Harry did not know of.

"But sacrifices must be made to ensure that good prevails. And you have answered the call. Your actions mean you will be protecting wizards and muggles, as well as your families and loved ones."

His eyes roamed the Companies before seeing a black haired young man and a tall red head man next to him. Kingsley smiled, before speaking, "And I know that you will accomplish much."

"That being said, I don't doubt you frothing at the mouth for your week of liberty." Standing tall, Kingsley's made the comment that all Cadet Candidates had been waiting half a year for. "Congratulations, I hereby pronounce you Cadet Third Classes. Welcome to the regiment."

"Present ARMS!" the Cadet Regimental Commander called, and all four companies saluted the Minster of Magic.

Then, starting with 1st CO, they marched by the platform in a small pass and review. After a little bit of marching, 1st Company came to a halt in front of their Hall. C/1st Class Io marched out in front of them.

"Listen up! Liberty starts now. You need to be back here by 1800 one week from now. Anyone who shows up late is put on immediate probation and kitchen patrol for one month. Uniforms must be worn whenever you leave or return to the Academy. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes, SIR!" was chanted back.

"Good! You may now pick up your wands. Check with your squad leaders to receive them. Finally, Apparition point is in the Observatory. Floo's are at Regimental HQ. I better see you all here in seven days. Company, DISMISSED!"

As soon as they had all fallen out, Ron, Neville, and Harry all shared a group hug.

"We bloody did it." Ron smiled, "and I can't wait to get back to me mum's cooking. I can taste it now." He said with a dramatic sigh, "A week without the mess hall. You two should come."

Harry laughed, "How 'bout it Neville? Want to head to the Burrow for the week?"

"I'd love too, but we haven't been able to send any letters. My Grams is probably going crazy. I'll visit you, how about that?"Neville responded with an apologetic smile.

"Sounds fair," Slapping his hand on Neville's shoulder. "Let's go get our wands, Harry. See you soon Neville."

Together they started to walk inside to their dorm room. "I can't wait to so 'Mione." He got a far away gaze and smiled, "Six months truly is too long."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her too." Harry looked up at Ron and crookedly smiled, "Maybe not as much as you, though."

Ron laughed, "Oh they are going to be shocked."

Harry nodded, thinking about Ginny. He hadn't seen her since the final battle. Ron, Neville, and Harry weren't given any time to say goodbye to their families and friends, only time to write letters. Thinking back, Harry remembered the day after the final battle.

_Harry, Ron, and Neville walked up the stairs to Headmistress __McGonagall's office in the middle of the night, one day after the final battle._

"_Ready for this?" Harry asked his companions._

_The other two nodded, and Harry turned towards the door and knocked._

_A muffled "Enter" was heard, and he pushed the door open. The three entered and were greeted by the Headmistress, and Acting Minster of Magic Shacklebolt._

"_My dear boys, it's so good to see you." McGonagall said, before giving them all hugs, something that surprised each one of them. _

"_Hello, gentlemen." Kingsley said, holding out his hand, to which the boys shook._

"_Good evening, Minster."Harry said._

"_Well, let's get right down to business." He said, indicating to chairs in front of a roaring fire place. "Tea?" He asked._

_Kingsley received three head shakes, "Well, McGonagall made a wonderful batch. I will have some myself. Headmistress?" _

"_Yes please."_

_Handing out the tea, he took a seat in front of the boys, "I understand that you have an interest in the Auror Corp."_

"_Yes, Sir" Ron said, leaning forward in interest. Harry and Neville nodded their heads in agreement._

"_Well, gentlemen, I have an option for you that has recently come up." He took a sip of his tea, "A good friend of mine is the Superintendent at the Auror Academy in Northern Ireland. Now, the only way to become an Auror is to go through the Auror Academy."_

_The boy's nodded._

"_I have heard of your actions over the past few days. And, according to the Headmistress, you all have shown admirable skill in the classes required to become and Auror. So, I am offering you each an appointment to the Academy."_

_There were three collective jaw drops. Harry was the first one to speak._

"_But Minster, what about the N.E.W.T.'s?" Harry asked in bewilderment._

_Kingsley laughed, "Harry, my boy, you beat the most evil wizard of all times. Ron, you destroyed a piece of the Dark Lord. Neville, you stood your ground, something that would send almost every man to run and cower, and also destroyed a piece of the Dark Lord. I don't need some tests to show me this."_

_McGonagall spoke up, "This is a once and a lifetime opportunity. If you don't take this now, you will have to go through the regular process. Which means you would have to come back for 7__th__ year and take your N.E.W.T.'s."_

"_There is something else though." Kingsley said, "They are already 1 month into their 7 month training routine. As is, you will all have a very hard time staying caught up. We need to get your uniforms, your companies and room assignments, and send you through a quick crash course. As is, the Academy has been running in secret for the duration of the coup from Voldermort." Kingsley noticeable flinched after he said those words, "So you would have to leave within the hour. You wouldn't have time to say goodbye to everyone." He sighed, "It seems rough, but we need people like you to lead the battle."_

_McGonagall nodded, "This is indeed a tough decision, but I have faith in you all." She smiled, "You are adults, after all."_

"_I'm not sure if I will remain Minster for long, which means I don't know if my successor will extend the same opportunity, and I want to repay you for all you have done. Please, consider it."Shacklebolt asked._

"_If we could have a moment please, Minster." Harry asked._

"_Of course." Shacklebolt and McGonagall retreated to the upstairs._

"_Well?" Harry asked._

"_Let's do it, Harry." Ron stated._

"_But, this seems pretty sudden. Don't you want everything to cool down a little bit?" Harry asked._

_Neville spoke up, "Harry, this is our chance to push back against the forces of evil. They have taken my parents from me, I'm lucky I can still visit them. Your parents are gone, Harry. And Ron, they took your brother from you." He sighed, "I know that I would love nothing more than to take Hannah Abbot up on that date, and spend a few weeks sleeping. But we need to do something now…"_

"_Let's finish the fight." Harry finished for Neville._

_Ron and Harry were impressed by Neville's impassioned speech and they all looked each other. _

"_I'm in."Ron said._

"_You know how I feel; but we follow you, Harry." Neville stated._

_Harry looked into the fire, and thought deeply. This was a lot to pile on all at once. It was true, all he wanted to do was to spend his time sleeping… preferably with a certain red head cuddling with him, but Neville was right. He thought about Ginny, the Weasleys, and Hermione. The only thing he wanted more than being with them, is keeping them safe. And he would be leaving immediately, which means he would have to go longer without seeing Ginny, talking to her, kissing her… _

_But he understood duty came before self._

"_Minster." Harry called._

_Kingsley and McGonagall came descended from the upper balcony and sat down before the fire and waited patiently for an answer._

"_We will do it, as long as we can at least write letters to our friends and families tell them where we are." Harry said with determination, leaving no leeway on the matter._

_Kingsley nodded, "Yes, that seems fair."He stood up, "At Regimental Headquarters on campus, we will give you time to do it. But we must leave promptly."_

_Neville asked a question before getting up, "What about clothes, and personal gear?"_

"_Everything at the Academy is provided, you only need to bring you wands… which, might I add, they will take a soon as you get there." Kingsley said, "The first seven months are all about the physical strengthening of the body and mind. Working with wands comes later. But we will discuss this when we get there."_

_Harry, Ron, and Neville all looked at each other, nodded, and stood up. McGonagall had tears in her eyes, and gave them all another round of hugs. _

_Stopping at Harry, she spoke, "I am proud of you, Harry. I knew you could do this. Your parents would be so proud." Harry deepened the hug and smiled._

_Then stepping back, he turned to look at the Minster. "One other thing," Kingsley said, "This is the only favor you will receive for your three year stay there. Don't expect any special treatment. And after those letters, you will have no contact with the outside world. Is this understood?"_

_Neville and Ron stepped behind and to either side of Harry, already showing their camaraderie. Harry nodded for the group._

"_Let's do this." Harry said._

Popping off a salute as they passed a C/1st Class, they continued to march up the steps into 1st Company's old stone hall. They removed their white covers as soon as they passed through the doors, revealing their shorter, military like haircuts, and continued to move quickly pass the foyer and up the marble stair case to the 2nd floor. There, they entered the line to receive their wands.

"Cadet Third Class Potter and Weasley, like the sound of that boys?" C/2nd Class Richardson asked.

Harry and Ron both snapped to attention, "Ma'am yes, Ma'am!"

"Good, here are your wands. I knew you two would make it though the suck. Bet it will be right good to get back home. Maybe hear some news. Maybe find out how the 'final battle' actually went down." Richardson said while handing them their wands.

Both Ron and Harry got a little nervous about that statement. The Academy literally had been on lock down… even for the upper classman. All liberties had been taken away due to the threat by Death Eater forces out to find easy pickings. Letters had been completely halted, and even floo calls were banned. But, by decree from the Minster, these orders had been repealed. This meant that not even Harry's Cadet Cadre had known what he, as well as Ron and Neville had accomplished.

All the Cadre had been given is noticed that three boys were going to enter the basic training period a month in, and they were to be cared for like the rest of the Cadet Candidates. Everyone knew he was the boy that lived, and everybody just treated him the same, but nobody knew that had brought down the Dark Lord. Harry was sure that there was going to be some uncomfortable staring and questions when everyone found out.

"Stay safe, boys." Richardson said, before continuing down the list.

"Let's head to the Observatory." Harry said when they got some distance from Richardson, "and get out of here as soon as possible."

"I hear you, mate." They moved quickly to the Observatory, entering its large and echoing halls. At the far end of the entrance hall was a circle of marble sunk into the floor. Engraved in the marble was old Latin letters that glowed blue, and occasionally shifted. Next to it stood two Cadets at parade rest, while another stood behind a podium a few feet away. This was the only entrance and exit for apparitions and three Cadets, regardless of grade, stood watch, protecting the Academy from possible attacks or intruders.

Walking up to the Cadet behind the podium, Harry spoke, "C/3rd Class Potter and C/3rd Class Weasley request use of apparition pad for liberty."

The Cadet quickly scribbled their names down in the book that sat on the podium, "Wands please." She asked. Harry and Ron handed them over. She placed them on the books, and said an incantation that made a record of their departure as magical signature.

"Granted. Be back 1800 one week for now. Stay safe." She said, handing the wands back.

Nodding in thanks, Harry and Ron walked up to the stone and stepped onto it. Concentrating on the destination, the letters in the marble started glowing brighter and shifting quicker, before both the duo disappear into thin air with only a little pop.

* * *

**Key terms to know;**

C/1st Class : Is a Senior in their final year at the Auror Academy

C/2nd Class: Is a Middler, who is in their second year at the Academy.

C/3rd Class : Is a freshman, who is in their first year. They must be a Cadet Candidate for the duration of the training period.

Recognized : Essentially where the Cadet Candidates are recognized as members of the Regiment, and no longer considered Fungs.

F-U-N-G's : Noobie, stands for **FU**cking **N**ew **G**uy's.

Observatory : In the center of the Academy is a small castle. That castle has an observatory built on top of it, right in the middle of the building complex. It remains from when the Academy was a Science institute, and was given the nick name by cadets to distinguish it from the rest of the buildings.

PT : Physical Training. A morning work out done by most military or para military organizations.

(1st) Company : A group of 20 Cadet Candidates (now only ten), as well as about 20 upper class men, who live, eat, and work with each other. There are four Companies in the Academy.

Regiment : Is the collection of all four Companies with a Cadet Regimental Commander, a Deputy Cadet Commander, as well as a Cadet Support staff that keeps the Academy running.

~AJF


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Soldiers return home. There will be confrontation between the Wizarding World in Britain and the Emperor, and yes, Harry will be getting involved early.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his."  
__**-George Patton-**_

Ginny Weasley sighed as she watched the snow fall out her window and onto the garden that contained the garden gnomes. Her chin rested on her palm, as she sat on the window sill in her room, with one leg propped up, while the other dangled bellow. In her other hand was a worn parchment that had clearly been opened and closed multiple times. It was another winter at the burrow, and she had just returned with Hermione from Hogwarts. Winter break was normally a time of happiness for the Weasleys, but it seems that was not going to be the case this year. With Fred dead, and Ron not coming home anytime soon, it seemed likely that it was going to be a sad Christmas.

The beautiful red head felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she thought about Harry. The summer was supposed to be perfect, with them getting back together, snogging whenever they felt like it, and enjoying life to its fullest. But Harry was being noble again, and putting the rest of humanity before himself. She smiled when she thought of the stern lecture he was going to get when he got back.

In a nervous habit, she smoothed her skirt even thought there were no wrinkles in it, before looking outside. The snow continued to fall on the ground, leaving the entire world white. Her red eyebrows knitted together as what appear to be two figures in the distance, but soon the snow had picked up again. Biting her lower lip, Ginny just assume it was two trees or something, and continued to fiddle with the parchment in her hands. She finally opened it up and re-read it.

_Ginny,_

_Most people speak of the battle being over, but you and I know that isn't true. There are still Death Eaters out there that need to be found and brought to justice for their crimes. That is why Ron, Neville, and I have accepted appointments to the Auror Academy._

_It seems sudden, I know. This is a decision we didn't have much time to agree on or even talk over, for that matter. But we know this is for the best. Sadly, this will be my only letter for a long time. The Academy remains on lock down in order to protect the cadets from any Death Eaters. _

_Ron sends his love, but we only have time to send one letter, and he is writing the one to your family. Please tell them that I truly am grateful for all that they have done for me, and they have always made it seem like I had a home and a family that cared and supported me. _

_Sadly, I must go know. I understand if this sudden departure has destroyed any chance of us… together. But please, Ginny, live your life. Be happy, and be free. Enjoy the world without Voldermort, and don't let me hold you back._

_Love,_

_Harry _

She sighed as she read it over and over. It was so Harry, to be so self sacrificing. He told her to move on and live like a normal teenage girl, while he decided to once again bear the brunt of the world on his shoulders. His nobility is probably made her so attracted to him, though his adorable eyes and handsome face helped too. There was no way she could move on though. Her and Harry were meant to be.

A gentle knock on her door brought Ginny out of thoughts, "Come in."

The door opened, and Hermione Granger popped her head in. "Hey Ginny, dinner is ready."

"Okay, I will be right down."She responded, and hopped off the ledge. She walked over to her nightstand, where put the letter down next to a picture of Harry and her kissing underneath a tree by the lake. Sighing, she tuned out and head to kitchen.

The smell of a wonderfully cooked meal assaulted her almost immediately. This did bring a smile to her face. Nothing would ever beat mum's home cooked meals. She went over to her mum and gave her a big hug, and her mother smiled.

"Thank you dear, ready for some food?" To which Ginny sat down at the table next to her tired looking father.

Soon Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Hermione, George, and Percy were all sitting at the table laughing, eating, and trying to feel like a normal family.

That is until they heard a thump outside.

Instantly Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy had jumped up with their wands drawn at the main door.

"We weren't expecting any more visitors, right?" Charlie asked.

"No," said a determined Arthur Weasley. But before he could say anything else, the door swung open, and snow blew in around a red headed figure dressed in blue and white.

Ron Weasley step through the door way and smiled warily at his family, who happened to all have their wands drawn at him.

"Hey," He said with a slight wave, feeling slightly uneasy.

"RON!" Hermione shouted, and ran up to him. She jumped into his arms and gave him one of the biggest kisses that most anyone there has ever seen.

"Hermione, we don't know if that is Ron." Molly said, recovering from the shock of her son.

Ron and Hermione broke off the kiss with matching goofy smiles, "I can tell that kiss anytime Ms. Weasley. It's Ron." Before grabbing his face and pulling him down for another kiss.

"Give it a rest you two." Said another uniformed figure as he stepped around the kissing couple. Ginny stared at the uniformed figure, noticing the dark uniform that had white piping leading up to a high collar. Upon the uniform sat black shoulder boards with a single white band towards the far end while near the top button was a white wand and quill crossing as an emblems. On the high collar was the same kind of white emblems, and above the left pocket were three ribbons at a 45° angle matching the pocket. On the other side was a name plate, with the white words engraved on it '_POTTER'_.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted before Ginny could even get mind working again. The ecstatic brown headed girl detached herself from Ron long enough to give Harry a hug as well.

"Hey, Hermione." Harry said smiling.

"Ronald Weasley!" A shrill voice was heard, and Ron flinched. Molly Weasley thumped over and poked her much taller son in the chest, "You leave for seven months with only a letter, keep your entire family in the dark about what you are doing, and then show up on our door step in a uniform and a short haircut! What are you thinking!?"

"Uh, surprise mum." Ron said feebly and shrugged his shoulders.

Molly spun towards Harry, "Of course dear, I don't blame you. You look so handsome and strong in your uniform." She said as she patted Harry on the chest. Ginny did have to agree, though Harry did still look a little dorky with those glasses.

"Ms. Weasley, I was the one that convinced Ron and Neville they should go. I'm the one you should be angry with." Harry said seriously, and with a new determination that nobody had seen before.

But Molly just smiled, and pulled Harry into a hug, "It's just me being a mother, my dear. It's never easy to have your son leave for so long." She motioned to Ron, "Come here, Ronald." Molly said with a gentle note in her voice. "I am so happy to see you two, and I'm so proud of what you have done."

Ron and Harry both pulled back from her with a smile, and looked around the room. Ginny watched her father and brothers go up to them and shake their hands. Hermione had already attached herself to Ron's hip, and Ron had one of his strong arms wrapped around her lower back. Deciding that it was her turn to greet them, Ginny walked up to her brother and Harry.

"Hey sis." Ron said as he pulled in for a big hug, "Been terrorizing Hogwarts with Hermione while we were gone?" He asked her.

Ginny nodded, and hugged him tighter, "Yea, but it isn't the same without you." She said.

Finally releasing her brother, she took a step to the left and looked up.

Instant butterflies in the belly.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said as he looked right into her eyes. Ginny felt like she was getting a little mushy, and had a hard time speaking. Conflicting thoughts in her mind were bouncing around. She couldn't decide whether to give Harry a hug, shake his hand, or drag him up to her room and have a songfest. Ginny's cheeks turned a little red at the wonderful thought.

In the end, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. Pressed up against his uniform, she could feel muscles underneath the cloth, and she giggled.

"Been working out, Potter?" She asked gently.

A rumble in his chest made her shiver as he laughed, "You have no idea." He said, before whispering, "We will talk tonight."

Smiling and withdrawing, she nodded to him. Ginny's eyes roamed Harry's face, now that she was up close. He still stood taller than her, easy considering she was only 5' 2" and he was 5' 8". His eyes behind those same glasses remained bright and brilliant as they always had, and his crooked grin was still the same. The new thing on both Harry and Ron was their decidedly short haircuts. They were by no means buzz cuts, but they were short on the sides before fading to a longer top. Ginny had to admit that she liked the new Harry… he look much more mature and determined.

Interrupting the mood, Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Boys, as flashy as you may look in those uniforms, I imagine they are not so comfortable. Harry, we brought you clothes here from Hogwarts when you took off. They are upstairs in Ron's room." He smiled, "It's good to have you two back. Now move quickly, dinner is ready."

Harry and Ron nodded, and took off the staircase to get changed.

The buzz of the family started picking up again, and there was a clamor over the return of the two boys. Hermione was in a happy daze, while the Weasley boys talked of how much their icky little Ronniekins had changed. Molly Weasley, cheeks were slightly red with excitement, poor ample amount of soup in two bowls, and loaded up plates with different kinds of food… all while humming a happy tune. Ginny herself couldn't force the smile off her face, and felt her heartbeat speed up every time she thought of the handsome black haired boy upstairs.

Nobody heard the two boys come back stairs until Ron came up and gave his mum a hug from behind, causing her to jump and gasp out.

"Ron, you have never been this quiet." She said, while handing the plates and bowls to him.

"We have learned a few things at the Academy, Mum." Ron said while taking one of the two free seats, and shoveling down the food. "Oi gish is vondergul!" He said in between bites.

"Ronald, seriously. How rude." Hermione said batting his arm, before taking a small bite of the delicious food. Ron merely shrugged, before digging in again.

"Thanks, Ms. Weasley." Harry said as he took the plate and walked to the table. The only free seat was next to Ginny, and she blushed when she looked up at him. Ginny hated herself for acting like her first year self, but she couldn't help it. Harry had, indeed, changed since the last time she had seen him.

"I think I need to get new clothes, these feel too small." Harry said, as he moved his arms, causing the shirt to stretch tightly against his chest. Ginny gulped, and quickly downed her water.

George laughed, "Harry, seven months ago, they dangled off your body. Now they are about to pop off. What did they feed you there?"

Hermione patted Ron's chest too, "You're gonna need to clothes too."

Ron smiled with a mouth full of food, to which Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, Harry, since my Son is incapable of speaking, tell me. What is it like? I have heard very little about the Academy, and only high level Ministry members knew of its reactivation during the war." asked.

"Well," Harry said, "The food there is completely and utterly questionable. And we have to get up early every day to work out…"

"We can tell!"Bill said, smiling.

Harry laughed before continuing, "and we have been trained in physical hand to hand combat techniques, as well as stealth and evasion. This is all done without wands… we actually just got back them back today."

"Really, tell me about that." Arthur asked.

"The idea is that we strengthen our bodies." Harry took a sip of water, "There are times, we were told, that we wouldn't have a wand to fight with. Aurors have to be trained to fight in all situations."

"Any magic training at all, yet?" Ginny asked him, wanting to learn more about what he does.

"No, that is what we are going to learn when we return." Harry said.

"Oh," Ginny said, feeling slightly depressed over the prospect Harry would be leaving again.

Ron noticed this, leaned over, and spoke up, "No worries, Ginny. The Shacklebolt has declared it officially safe for the Academy to open its doors. We now receive liberty at the end of every week. That means you don't have to go without seeing hunky Harry for long periods of time again." He waggled his eyebrows at this, causing both Harry and Ginny to slightly blush. Luckily for them, there were multiple conversations going on, so her brothers didn't have to hear what her annoying brother said.

The meal continued on normally, with questions about work, relationships, and school flying across the table. This allowed Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to sneak away to the living room, and sit in the chairs next to the Christmas tree. There were so many ornaments on, that it was obvious that there was some sort of magic involved in keeping it up.

"So, Hermione, tell us about Hogwarts. How does it feel to be in my sister's grade?" Ron asked with a small smile.

"Well, Ron," Hermione started, "There are many former 7th years who are taking the year over. And Ginny and I are having a great time." She shrugged, "You, Harry, and Neville are really the only ones who didn't return."

"Who is the DADA teacher this year?" Harry asked interested.

"Bill is filling in as the temporary teacher." Ginny said, "He doesn't make it any easier for me."

"Ginny, after how you fought, I doubt you need the edge in class." Harry said.

This made Ginny smile, and butterflies kick up in her stomach again, "Why thank you, Harry. That means a lot."

Ron snorted, and started playing with Hermione's hair. Ginny raised an eyebrow and spoke with a slight edge to her voice, "Something to say, Ronald?"

Ron just shook his head. "You will figure it out eventually." He said, and continued to run his hand though Hermione's hair.

They sat there, simply enjoying each other's company and the small fire. It seemed, for a moment, that there never was a war, Voldermort, Death Eaters, or killings; just four friends spending the holidays together.

Ron yawned, and stretched his arms out above his head. "Well, I think it is time I hit the rack. Me and Harry have been up since 0445, after all." He leaned over to Hermione and captured her lips in a big kiss. "Love you, 'Moine."

"Love you too, Ron." She whispered something into his, and Ron nodded, with a goofy grin on his face.

"I should be going to sleep as well." Harry said, standing up, to follow Ron. "Goodnight Hermione, Ginny."

"Night Harry. " They chanted back, before heading to Ginny's room.

One up in Ron's room, they both stripped down to PJ pants, and lay on each of the two beds. Unbeknownst to Ron, Harry only pretend to sleep though, and waited until he was sure that his comrade was truly asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry heard Ron begin to snore, and knew that he had fallen asleep. Using the two pillows, he made it appear that he remained in bed. Slowly, Harry got up out of bed, and used some of his stealth and evasion training to leave the room and work his way down the staircase. Half way down the third stair case, he heard a creak of a person below him, and low muttered curse.

Blending into the shadows, he waited for Hermione to pass by him. Staying still for a few moments after, he heard what sounded to be Ron's door opening, then the sound of two people moving into the attic. Harry snickered at this, before continuing on his mission. Moving quickly and silently, he arrived to the first floor, and knocked lightly on Ginny's door. A whispered enter came from the room, and Harry slipped in.

Ginny's room was illuminated by three candles placed around the room, giving the small room a warm and cozy feeling while a blizzard roared outside. Harry's eyes roamed over to Ginny's bed, where an incredible sight greeted him. Ginny lay in the middle of her bed wearing a long, but tight, shirt. Harry gulped, assuming that she was wearing only underwear underneath. One smooth leg was stretched out, while the other was slightly propped up., making Harry subconsciously lick his lips. Her vivid red hair was pulled up in a pony tail, with a couple strands in the front framing one side of her face. Her brown eyes were intently scanning the book she had in her hands, and biting her lower lip in concentration. The light splotches of freckles around her nose were muted in the warm light, but Harry could still see them. She looked up and smiled, and put her book down.

"Trying to seduce me, Potter?" She asked with a small grin.

Harry knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, and she gestured to his chest. Looking down, he blushed when he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Self consciously, Harry crossed his arms in attempt to cover his chest. But this only backfired, a cause his bigger arms to flex. At this very moment, Ginny was very happy that her family could not read her thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm just so use to sleeping shirtless at the Academy." Harry said, embarrassed.

Ginny giggled softly, and patted the area on her bed next to her, and Harry sat down gently.

"I'm guessing you ran into Hermione on the way?" Ginny whispered.

"Sort of, I hid in the shadows so she couldn't see me. I set up pillows on my cot to make it seem like I was there. But knowing Hermione and Ron, they are probably sneaking up to the attic." Harry smiled and Ginny scrunched up her nose at the thought of the Troll that they would be forcing out, "I'm happy for them. Ron has only been talking about how much he missed her for the past seven months."

"She missed him. A lot of people missed you two." Ginny said softly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ginny." Harry said sadly, "I didn't like leaving so quickly. But our choices on the matter were slim."

"You missed a lot… Fred…" She choked up, but stayed strong and didn't cry. "His funeral was beautiful. I kept expecting him to pop up and say 'jokes on you'." She sniffled a little bit.

Harry felt his heart break as he saw Ginny's eyes water up, "I wish I could have been there. It killed me to know I would be missing so much."

Ginny bit her lip, and mulled over a question, "Why did you decide to do it?" She asked.

Harry ran a hand though his much shorter hair, while his emerald eyes looked out the window at the falling snow, "I had a nightmare, the night after the final battle. For once it didn't involve Voldermort, but it did have his followers… evil… I don't know." He sighed, and closed his eyes, "In the dream I came to the burrow, and found it on fire. I ran inside, and I saw your family, on the ground. Everyone was dead, Ginny."

His shoulders slumped, "The worst part was when I saw you, laying on the ground with blood around you. I woke up screaming. Neville had to hold me back from going to see you. I should have. Later on that night, I got an owl telling me that I was requested in the Headmistress's office along with Ron and Neville." He looked back at her, and Ginny almost gasped at the intense emotion storming in his eyes, "Kingsley offered us the opportunity to take the war to anyone who supported evil, to finish the fight, and protect the ones we love."

Harry took Ginny's hand into his own, and they both took a small breath in at the small spark that seemed to emit from the contact, "I realized that I needed to fight for what I loved."

Ginny smiled at this, "Damn you and your bloody noble streaks, Harry." She took her free hand and traced his scar, "You always have to think about the greater good… sometimes you just need to live your own life and enjoy what you want."

"I have what I want right now." He said, eyes burning through her.

Ginny felt her insides turn into goo at the intense gaze, and wanted nothing more than to ravish Harry into oblivion. "Stay the night with me," she asked softly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "But Hermione…." He started.

"Is with her boyfriend for the night doing Merlin knows what. Stay… please." Ginny's eyes reflected his own, showing desire and warmth.

The black-haired teen's resolve was not as strong as it would be in combat, and he nodded. Ginny felt the butterflies return as she pushed back the covers and slipped in. Harry slid in to the bed next to her, and pulled out his wand from his waist. Muttering an incantation, all but one of the candles went out. He then placed his glasses and wand on the small nightstand next to her bed. Ginny immediately found a comfortable position on Harry's chest, right above his heart.

"Goodnight, Gin."

"Night, Harry."

* * *

~AJF


End file.
